This application requests support for a symposium and one session-in-depth on cellular aging which will be the central theme of the thirty ninth annual meeting on The Tissue Culture Association to be held in Las Vegas, June 11 through 15, 1988. The formal symposium entitled "The Genetic and Biochemical Basis of Aging" will have four speakers, and the session-in-depth on "In Vitro Aging" will consist of five speakers including the convener.